


Silent Graveyard

by meteoropera



Category: Silent Hill (2006)
Genre: Afterlife, Other, Otherworld, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteoropera/pseuds/meteoropera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in the purgatory confines of Silent Hill, Rose feels like a queen and a prisoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little drabble, done in school during a short lunch break, many years ago when the movie was just released. I remembered skipping classes in the afternoon with all my classmates, just to watch the movie together.

The sky still continued to pour ashes down from the sunny heavens above, even beyond the gates of the town. The only difference was that the smell of smoke, decay and rust is stronger within the gates of Silent Hill whilst the air outside the once beautiful town is cleaner. Either way, there would still be a hint of the smell of ashes lingering around in the air as a reminder that she was trapped in the purgatory confines of Silent Hill.

 

She didn't know which was better - the purgatory or the actual world itself.

 

The actual world was and still is, so bloody ugly. As ugly as the nightmarish dimensions of Silent Hill. Within the purgatory confinements, the world around her obeyed her every command and she was more or less, living in an odd luxury with the right amount of solitude. If she was hungry, she could walk out and grab something to eat. If she was tired, she could walk into a 6 star hotel suite; plop down onto a huge bed and sleep. If she was bored, she would either read or go online via a laptop she has 'bought' from the (empty) store.

 

But there was nothing much to do online for the only bunch of people online were the ones who were in solitary confinements in the purgatory. People like her.

 

And sadly, not everyone in here knew anything much about using a computer.

 

In other words, any form of communications to the world of the living has been totally cut off. She didn't have to worry about money, illness, time or anything at all. If she felt the need to send a prayer, she would head to the church.

 

And if she needed someone to hold onto, she would have her.

 

And if anyone tried to interfere and barge into this purgatory, she would send her little servants out to deal with that unfortunate bastard.

 

In here, she is the Empress of all that awaits the final judgment.

 

There was no Heaven or Hell for her.

 

There was only Silent Hill - the silent graveyard.


End file.
